


The Ties That Bind: Complete Season 1 Index - Updated 06/20/2020

by TinkerbellBleu



Series: The Ties That Bind [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A+ Parenting, Action, Adult Themes, Alternate Timeline, Angst, Bonding, Canon Divurgence, Cliche, ETA, Ensemble - Freeform, Epistolary, F/M, Fan Service, Fanfiction, Feels, First Time, Fluffy, Found Family, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Major Characters - Freeform, Meg Meyers, Meta, Missing Scene, Novella, Plot, RST, Reboot, Rewrite, Romance, SPN - Freeform, Sarcasm, Sass, Schmoop, Season 1, Series, Snark, Subtext, To Be Continued, Violence, Work In Progress, arc, crosspost, minor characters - Freeform, mostly canon, slow-burn, smut-lite, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerbellBleu/pseuds/TinkerbellBleu
Summary: Supernatural: The Ties That Bind is a Supernatural series rewrite that introduces a new character from the pilot episode 'Woman In White'. With her own issues and story arcs that weave around Sam and Dean's, it brings a whole new dimension to an old favorite.





	1. Season One Index - Revised

**Fandom Blind Friendly!**

~~**New chapters every Saturday and Wednesday!**~~ (Posting schedule will resume when Wendigo is finished)

* * *

Catch me on FFNet, Ao3, and Tumblr as TinkerbellBleu

* * *

The Ties That Bind is an episode-by-episode (mostly) rewrite of the TV series Supernatural. With an OC that brings her own issues, plans and story-arcs, it adds a new dimension to an old favorite. Join Sam, Skye, and Dean as they travel the highways in their 1967 Chevy Impala.

Saving people, hunting things, the family business.

* * *

The Ties That Bind Complete Season 1 Series Index -

Reviews? Questions? Comments? Sarcastic remarks? Drop me a line any time. All comments, reviews, questions and/or private messages will receive a response within 24 hours.

Below is an index of all the episodes and every possible tag that could ever be associated with Season One of 'The Ties That Bind', so you'll know if you want to take a look or not. Cheers!

The Ties That Bind is rated TV-14/TV-MA for Language and Violence with Adult Themes and Adult Situations. All sex scenes are fade-to-black (smut-lite!).

 **Index subject to change** right up until the minute they're published, so don't take anything below as set in stone (but you get the gist).

Deleted Scene:

0\. Twist of Fate - In Progress

A young woman takes a shortcut down a dark alley at exactly the wrong—or is it the right—time. Find out how Skye and Dean met and changed both of their lives forever. 

* * *

1\. Woman In White - Complete

22 years after the brutal murder of their mother at the hands of paranormal forces, Sam and Dean Winchester are forced to take on a reluctant rookie while trying to track down their missing father.

Tags: Dean, Sam, Original Female Character, Jessica Moore, Dean/OFC, Slow Burn, Enemies to Lovers, Snark, Sarcasm, Humor, Horror, Meta, Fan Service, Violence, Language, Found Family

* * *

2\. Cold Comfort - Complete

After Jessica is murdered by what appears to be the same paranormal forces that killed his mother 22-years ago, Sam gets blackout drunk, leaving Skye and Dean to get to know each other a little better.

Tags: Dean, Sam, Original Female Character, Dean/OFC, Slow Burn, Enemies to Lovers, Snark, Sarcasm, Humor, Horror, Language, Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Meta, Fan Service Trigger warning: Discussions of child abuse and its repercussions.

* * *

3\. Wendigo - In-Progress - After spending a week in Palo Alto investigating Jessica's death with nothing to show for it, Skye, Sam, and Dean move on to Colorado, where they hope to find John and instead encounter a monster that loves to snack on local campers.

Tags: Dean, Sam, Original Female Character, Dean/OFC, Slow Burn, Enemies to Lovers, Snark, Sarcasm, Humor, Horror, Language, Feels, Fluff, Meta, Fan Service

* * *

4\. Sioux Falls - Dean agrees to train Skye and takes her to Bobby's. Sam, Dean, and Bobby decide to look a little further into Skye's history.

Tags: Dean, Sam, Bobby, Original Female Character, Dean/OFC, Slow Burn, Enemies to Lovers, Snark, Sarcasm, Humor, Language, Fluff, Feels, Meta, Fan Service

* * *

5\. Phantom Traveler - After receiving a call from someone Dean helped in the past, Sam, Skye, and Dean head to Pennsylvania to look into a series of plane crashes that claimed dozens of lives. Bobby calls Dean with news about Skyler.

Tags: Dean, Sam, Bobby, Original Female Character, Dean/OFC, Slow Burn, Enemies to Lovers, Snark, Sarcasm, Humor, Horror, Language, Fluff, Feels, Meta, Fan Service

* * *

6\. Hookman - Bobbys turns the guys onto a case that ends with them facing one of the most famous urban legends of all time. Dean struggles with whether or not to tell Skyler what they discovered.

Tags: Dean, Sam, Bobby, Original Female Character, Dean/OFC, Slow Burn, Enemies to Lovers, Snark, Sarcasm, Humor, Horror, Language, Fluff, Feels, Meta, Fan Service, Violence

* * *

7\. Route 666 - Dean gets a call from an old friend and talks Skye and Sam into going to help her out. Skye discovers the boys were looking into her and struggles to deal with the fallout of what they found.

Tags: Dean, Sam, Original Female Character, Dean/OFC, Slow Burn, Enemies to Lovers, Snark, Sarcasm, Horror, Language, Fluff, Feels, Meta, Fan Service

* * *

8\. Skin - Sam gets an e-mail from someone he knew in college and persuades Dean to look into a possible case.

Tags: Dean, Sam, Original Female Character, Dean/OFC, Slow Burn, Enemies to Lovers, Snark, Sarcasm, Horror, Language, Fluff, Feels, Meta, Fan Service, Violence, First Time

* * *

9\. Bloody Mary - Skye, Sam, and Dean stumble on a case involving melting eyeballs and urban legends.

Tags: Dean, Sam, Original Female Character, Dean/OFC, Snark, Sarcasm, Horror, Language, Fluff, Feels, Meta, Fan Service, Violence

* * *

10\. Bugs - Skye, Sam, and Dean end up taking a case in Oklahoma near Skye's hometown. Skye deals with her grief over her Grandmother's passing.

Tags: Dean, Sam, Original Female Character, Dean/OFC, Snark, Sarcasm, Horror, Language, Fluff, Feels, Meta, Fan Service, Violence

* * *

11\. Home -

* * *

12\. Asylum -

* * *

13\. Scarecrow -

* * *

14\. Hellhouse -

* * *

15\. Faith -

* * *

16\. Revelations -

* * *

17\. Provenance -

* * *

18\. The Benders -

* * *

19\. Nightmare -

* * *

20\. Dead In The Water -

* * *

21\. Shadows -

* * *

22\. Something Wicked -

* * *

23\. Dead Man's Blood -

* * *

24\. Salvation -

* * *

25\. Devil's Trap

* * *

Tags for Season 1:

Supernatural, Fanfiction, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Original Female Character, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character, John Winchester, Mary Winchester, Missouri Moseley, Meg Meyers, Max Miller, Jessica Moore, Woman In White, Wendigo, Phantom Traveler, Skin, Bloody Mary, Bugs, Season 1, Rewrite, Reboot, Series, Alternate Timeline, Fluff, Angst, Slow Burn, Violence, Language, Smut-Lite, Humor, Horror, Action/Adventure, 16, A/N, Arc, Bonding, Mostly Canon Compliant, Character Death, Cliche, Crosspost, Death, Disclaimer, Ensemble, Epistolary, ETA, Fan Service, Feels, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Headcanon, Het, IC, Male/Female, Major Character, Meta, Minor Character, Missing Scene, Novel, Novella, Plot, RST, Schmoop, Snark, Sass, Spoiler, Subtext, To Be Continued, Trope, Work-In-Progress, A Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Found Family

Note: There are mentions of child abuse, drug use, and suicide attempts/passive suicidal ideation

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything related to Supernatural. The only thing here that's mine is Skye and I write and share these stories purely for my own amusement and the entertainment of others. There is no monetary gain whatsoever.


	2. Update 06-07-2020

Hello, folks! Just wanted to give y'all an update on how things are going. At the moment I'm taking a few days off writing 'cause I need a break (and it's triple-digit heat here and our air conditioner doesn't wanna work right, so instead of writing, I'm roasting. Yay).

Wendigo is about 1/4 (five chapters!) of the way done and around 10k right now, so it'll probably be around 40k when it's finished. Hopefully, it won't take me too awful long but we'll just have to wait and see, it's supposed to be hot as hell here all week and that kinda kills any desire to do anything but lay in bed and whimper.

Hope you're all doing well and staying safe.

All my love.

~TinkerbellBleu


	3. The Ties That Bind: Update - 6-20-2020

Hello folks! Tinkerbell here checking in, just wanted to give you an update on how things are going and thank you for your patience! Right now, Wendigo is at about 26k words and is just over halfway done! I've got thirteen chapters written up and there's around nine left to go (though of course that's subject to change). So maybe another week or so, then my beta's gonna look it over and I'll give it one final edit based on her feedback (Love You Emmyllou!) and then I can start publishing!

Remember, when Wendigo is finished, I'll be going to a 2x/week posting schedule. A new chapter every Sunday and Wednesday!

Also, just as a thanks for hanging in there with me, I thought I'd throw in a sneak peek at the prologue for Wendigo! (Just remember, again, it's not the Final Edit and things are subject to change. XD):

* * *

_The Personal Journal of Skye Winchester_

_Fear. It's such a small thing, fear. One tiny word. Four measly little letters. It sounds so innocuous when you say it aloud and yet it's something so pervasive that we've all dealt with at some point in our lives. Whether it's the tiny, niggling insecurities that gnaw at the back of your brain or the overwhelming dread that roars up out of the pit of your stomach to try and swallow you whole, we've all experienced it._

_Why am I talking about fear, you ask? Good question and honestly, I'm not really sure. I guess, perhaps, it's because my next story deals so much with fear. Hell, my whole life I've dealt with fear, and I thought it couldn't get any worse than the things I'd already experienced._

_I was wrong._

_Even worse than the fear of physical pain, or the fear of being shut away and forgotten, or even the fear of death itself is the fear of losing something you didn't even know you desperately wanted until you're faced with the possibility that you may lose it._

_The fear of losing something—or someone—you've only just found._

_Before we go any further, a word of warning: Here there be monsters..._

* * *

So, there you have it! The prologue for Wendigo. Hope you like it, and also really hope you stick around to read the episode. As always, concrit is more than welcome and all comments/reviews will receive a response ASAP. (Though if you leave more than one, I may not respond to each individually because honestly, it's hard for me to figure out stuff to say. Go figure.)

All my love...

~Tink


End file.
